hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Colombian
The Colombians, also known as the Colombian Cartel, are an enemy faction that appear in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. Level-wise, they first appear in Dead Ahead, where Detective Manny Pardo is shown recklessly infiltrating a Colombian-occupied ship alone and killing dozens of Colombian Mobsters on-board. Chronologically, however, the first mission to feature them as main enemies is Seizure (Hard Mode features two 1989 appearances of Colombian Dodgers). The Colombian Cartel are implied to have been loosely allied with the Russian Mafia, and they can be seen fighting alongside them in the Hard Mode renditions of First Blood and Demolition. On November 18th, 1991, they invite the Son to a strip club opening as he's considered a "VIP" by them. The Son then uses the opportunity to start a war with them. Level-wise the war is first alluded to on November 21st, when The Son asks The Henchman to do one last job for him by infiltrating a chop shop and eliminating formerly Russian-aligned hoodlums, stating that "They're with the Colombians now, won't give us our cut no more." In Blood Money, the Colombians are shown to use a Brickell Street bank to launder their money, and a mercenary-like alliance between them and Guards is apparent. The Colombians serve as the main antagonists during the final act of the game, where The Son declares war on them for claiming his father's property right after his death. By the end, the Cartel and it's boss is eliminated by the Russian Mafia in Take Over as an act of "revenge" by The Son. .]] Enemy Types * Colombian Mobster: The most common Colombian enemy type. Despite belonging to the opposing criminal faction, they appear to function identically to Russian Mobsters, the only difference being, apart from their appearance, some of the weapons they use are different. Colombian Mobsters can use: Lead Pipe, Machete, Butterfly Knife, Silenced Heavy Pistol, Shotgun, FAMAE and Mendoza. * Dog: Dogs owned by the Colombian Cartel are exactly the same as all other dogs in the game. * [[Thug|'Thug']]: These Colombian Thugs are identical to Russian Thugs in both appearance and gameplay. This could indicate the black bouncers are hired muscle unaffiliated ethnically with their employers. Additionally, given the fact that they have the Colombian Uniform on them when on the Russian Mafia's side, and how any levels involving the mafia that take place during the war don't have Thugs in them, could imply that they are Colombian Thugs allying with the Russian Mobsters. * Dodger: These enemies can dodge bullets and thrown items, making them completely immune to gunfire and getting knocked over or killed by knives. They can only be killed with melee weapons or by using The Son's Dirty Hands ability. They're exclusive to Take Over on Normal. In Hard Mode, they also appear in Dead Ahead, First Blood, Demolition, and Seizure. Members & Associates Although the Colombian Cartel itself does feature many characters, the criminal-organization is shown to feature: * Colombian Boss (Boss of the Cartel, presumably from 1989 to 1991) Deceased - Shot to death by The Son's henchmen in Take Over. * Colombian Henchman (Henchman of the Cartel Boss) Deceased - Shot to death by The Son's henchmen in Take Over. * Andy (Affiliate. Owner of the chop-shop. Defected to the Cartel) Presumable deceased - Atomic blast. * Colombian captives (Both taken hostage by the Russian Mafia, with The Son using one of them as a punching bag) Deceased - Shot in the head and beaten to death. * Arrested Colombian mobsters (Henchmen found at Port Boulevard and arrested by Miami PD) Presumably deceased - Atomic blast. * Bankers (Affiliates. Workers at the bank seen in Blood Money and cooperate with the Cartel) Deceased - Optionally shot to death by The Son or killed in the atomic blast. Appearance The Colombians look fairly similar to the Russian mobsters, but with different colour schemes. They are dark-skinned and bald, lacking any kind of physical features aside from their eyes being visible. They wear black suits with short sleeved blazers and pink shirts underneath (similar to the attire that Thugs wear). Gallery ColombianMobster.png|A Colombian Mobster wielding a FAMAE. Colombianbehindcover.jpg|A Colombian hiding behind cover. Colombiancoverheist.jpg|Two Colombians hiding behind cover in Blood Money. Colombiansarrested.jpg|Three Colombians being arrested by Police Officers. Mannycolombianstomp.jpg|Manny Pardo stomp-executes a Colombian. Mannyslitscolombian.jpg|Manny Pardo executing a Colombian with a Machete. Mannyexecutescolombianwithsilencer.jpg|Manny Pardo executes a Colombian with a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Sonstomping.jpg|The Son stomp-executes a Colombian. Sondirtyhandsexecution.jpg|The Son executes a Colombian with the Dirty Hands ability. Songolfclubexecution.jpg|The Son performs his unique Golf Club execution on a Colombian. Sonneckstabscolombian.jpg|The Son performs his unique Butterfly Knife execution on a Colombian. Sonhackscolombian.jpg|The Son performs his unique Machete execution on a Colombian. Katanaexecutiononcolombian.jpg|The Son executing a Colombian with a Katana. Colombianshot.jpg|A dead Colombian in the Russian Mafia HQ. Colombiantorture.jpg|The Son beats up and tortures a chained-up, naked Colombian, while the rest of the Son's men watch. Thug.png|A Colombian Thug. Sonkneeingthug.jpg|The Son performing a ground execution on a Colombian Thug by kneeing him in the face. KatanaWieldingColombian.png|An idle Colombian Dodger. Colombianninjadodge.jpg|A Colombian Dodger ducking down and dodging gunfire. Colombianninjaattack.jpg|A Colombian Dodger killing H.M. Hammarin. Decapitatedcolombian.jpg|A Colombian's decapitated head. Trivia * Colombian Dodgers appear in the Hard Mode renditions of First Blood and Demolition fighting alongside Russian Mobsters. Both these levels are set in 1989 (two and a half years before the Colombian-Mafia War) and it's possible they indicate an alliance or loose association between the Russians and the Colombians during this period. Pragmatically, the decision lessens the sprite sheet workload slightly, as an alternative to making explicitly Russian Dodgers. ** Another explanation is that Hard Mode is simply an extra challenge, and offers no extra lore to the series. * Aside from a few changes in sprites, Colombians look almost like a palette-swap of Mobsters, the main difference being skin, suit and shirt colour. Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies Category:Enemy Category:Factions